These Games We Play
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Harry tries to get Hermione to ask Ron to the ball but they keep playing these silly games with each other. Find out what will happen. RWHG and many other couples. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. The turnaround ball

**A/N: Why hello there everybody. I have really missed writing especially since I haven't been able to write one single fanfiction in a while. Partly because I wanted a brake from writing, writer's block, and because I had finals coming up. But now that I have entered a new semester at school I can get back to my regular schedule. I really hope you will all like this fanfiction. So with no further inquiries, we can get on with the story.**

**These Games We Play:**

**Summary: Harry tries to get Hermione to ask Ron to the ball but they keep playing these silly games with each other. Find out what will happen.**

**Chapter 1: The turn-around ball**

Have you ever seen a couple that was so incredibly perfect for each other? That they would do anything for each other? Everyone can see it. That they love one another. The only ones that don't actually know they are an item… are themselves.

Yeah, that's right! They're not even going out. Yet they belong together. For instance, when Ron gets jealous because Hermione writes Krum. Especially after that Yule ball incident, you know the one where Ron tried to get Hermione to go with him at the last minute. He didn't even really ask her… he just kind of suggested they go together. And I will never forget that look that was on his face when he saw Hermione with Krum. It was pure hatred that he felt toward his only known idle. Believe it or not, Ron actually looked up to Krum. (But then again who didn't?) And to see him with the women that he loved was very upsetting for him.

And Hermione, getting jealous when Fleur Delacour gave Ron an innocent little kiss on the cheek. Let me tell you that _that_ look was revolting.

They were the oddest couple that has ever walked the earth. It was the most obvious thing to anyone who just sat in the Common room and listened to there bickering until finally it ceased, and it usually ended with Hermione bursting into tears and running away from all of her problems.

Professor Dumbledore himself even established yet another ball in hopes of uniting Ron and Hermione. That there would at last be peace at Hogwarts. The whole school knew what the reason of this ball was. With the exception of Ron and Hermione. But this ball was quite different from all the other balls that Hogwarts have had in the past. (Although, they haven't had many.) No… this was a ball where the girls' were suppose to ask the guys. The thing is, I have to make sure Hermione asks Ron.

Looking around the crowded Common room of Gryffindors, I spotted her on the sofa by the fire working on her Herbology essay.

Making my way over to her and scattering a couple of fourth years that were snogging, I sat down next to Hermione who was heads down in her work. I waited in silence for Hermione to look up. Though she didn't. Instead she continued to work as if she hadn't even noticed me. Clearing my throat I waited for Hermione to respond. And when she didn't, I finally reached over and tapped her shoulder making her jump slightly. "Yes Harry? Is there anything I could do for you?" she said still not looking up from her work.

Clearing my throat yet again, I replied with a, "yes… I was wondering… if… if you were going to the ball with… anybody."

At last Hermione looked up at me and gave me a suspicious look. "No… why?"

"Be… because I noticed that Ron wasn't going with anybody."

Going back to her work once again and not sounding the least bit interested, Hermione said, "So?"

"So… you should ask him?"

"Why should I?" Hermione responded stubbornly.

I quickly replied, "if you don't have a date already then you can always ask him. I-I mean since you don't have a date and obviously he doesn't have a date then you two would be perfect for each other.

Hermione spun around so fast that she dropped her quill on the carpeted floor. Not bothering to pick it up and with those piercing brown eyes she glared at Harry as if he was the one that made her drop her quill on purpose. "Did he mention something to you?"

"No! Of course not!" I said sweating so badly that I started to smell, "I just think it would be a good idea if you two went together." And quickly changing the subject I pointed over to where Ron was sitting with Neville playing exploding snap. "He's over there if you want to go ask him."

Throwing Harry her last suspicious look, Hermione gracefully made her way over to where Ron was sitting with Neville.

This was it! Hermione was going to ask Ron to the ball. It was perfect. They had to go together. That's the whole point of the ball. And it was all thanks to me for getting them to go together.

Finally arriving at where Ron was, (after what seemed like everything was in slow motion) Hermione plopped down right beside him. "Hey Ron! What're you doing?" Asked Hermione who was trying to make small talk.

Concentrating hard on the game Ron responded with a, "fine!" and carried on with the game.

Hermione however got right to the point. "Listen Ron! I was wondering if anybody has asked you to the ball yet."

At these words Ron lost all concentration as the cards just exploded in his face. Everyone who was in Gryffindor laughed so hard that they started crying. Hermione just smirked and screwed up her face so trying extremely hard not to laugh.

With his face charcled black Ron said, "no!" and waited hopefully for Hermione to ask him.

"Neither do I!" Hermione replied as she got up, smiled to herself and headed up to her dormitory leaving a very surprised Ron. The Gryffindors, were just rolling with laughter.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter and please take my poll on my website the address is **** it may not be up quite yet considering I just started this web page. I hope you'll enjoy it. And let me know if I need to add anything onto it. **


	2. Ron's plan backfires

**A/N: Hello everybody! I would like to thank those three people who have reviewed.**

**First to NeVeRmInD2: As you can see I have changed the first chapter a little bit. I had no idea it was that bad. Even with the spell check. Perhaps I should re-read the chapter before I post.**

**Second to Lady Pyrefly: Yea, one of my famous reviewers is still reading my work. I thank you. I'm glad you think this story will be cute. It just makes me want to put more effort into it.**

**Third to Sjpgurl: I am ecstatic to hear that you found this story funny. Even _I_ find this story highly amusing. LOL!**

**And last to Amanda: _Blushes! _Thanks! You're a sweetheart! I hope you'll like the rest!**

**And hopefully next time I will get more reviews. HINT! HINT! **

**Chapter 2: Ron's plan backfires**

I cannot _believe_ Hermione actually did that to Ron. I mean she completely had him going there. He looked a little heart broken at first but he eventually got over it. They were both talking and joking about it later. But that didn't stop Ron from wanting a little revenge on Hermione. He later told her about how even _he_ found the whole thing a little humorous. Although in a way I could see the pained look in his face.

It was a dark and cloudy November day when he finally did get his revenge. He pretended to flirt with a girl just to get Hermione jealous, but the sad thing was … that it was Pansy Parkinson. And she didn't like the fact that he was talking to her. She seemed just a little too disgusted to be anywhere near Ron.

Little did he know that it wouldn't work. She was laughing her head off in Potions, and Neville was so curious to know as to what was so funny that he accidentally spilled his Bulbadox Powder and everyone who was working at that table were covered in thick pink boils.

After Snape Cleared it with his wand, took fifty points from Gryffindor, _and_ got detention Neville asked Ron what he was so upset about. "Nothing!" replied Ron rather grumpily. Neville looked a little taken aback but got over it quickly.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Ron, Hermione, and I filed out with the rest of the class and headed back to Gryffindor tower, put our books away, and just sat talking on the couch, until Ron asked me a question. "So are you going to the ball with anybody?" He asked not sounding all that interested.

Blushing I replied, "yes," then looking over at Hermione I said, "Luna asked me yesterday at lunch."

Hermione smiled, "at least Harry doesn't care about looks."

Ron looked hurt and quickly said; "I don't care about looks too."

Hermione gave a derisive bit of laughter.

Ignoring this Ron looked at me. "You don't think I care about looks do you?"

"No! Of course not!" I said crossing my fingers behind my back. "That would be completely shallow."

It seems to have stung with how much Hermione can hurt you just by looking at you. The glare she gave me hurt. It's amazing how she can do that to a person. Her chocolate brown eyes were darker than normal and her rosy cheeks were getting pinker.

Quickly changing the subject I asked, "So…. Are you going to the ball with anyone yet?" I cast a hopeful eye at Hermione so she would know exactly what I was talking about.

She shook her head while Ron wasn't looking. Boy this mind reading thing really doesn't seem to be working well.

"Yeah!" Ron said abruptly chancing a glance at Hermione to see her reaction. And to his delight she looked furious.

"What?" I asked nearly falling out of my chair, "who're you going with?"

"Parvati … she asked me just after History of Magic."

Now Hermione looked hurt. "So you already have a date?"

"Yup! Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope!" Then getting an idea in her head she continued, "I was _going _to ask you, but if you're already going with Parvati—"

Cutting in Ron quickly said, "—that's okay! If you were going to ask me I'll cancel with Parvati."

"No! That's okay! It only shows how shallow you really are. " You can definitely tell Hermione was enjoying the look on Ron's face because as she kept talking Ron's mouth got wider and wider until it was as wide as it could possibly go. "Don't get me wrong … Parvati's a nice girl. But she's extremely pretty, and I know you wouldn't want to go with someone like me. So I will just step aside and let you go with Parvati. I'm sure you'd rather do that anyway. Besides it would make you look good. And the world knows that Ron Weasley is shallow."

My jaw dropped open as far as Ron's did. This was not going at all like I had planned. They were suppose to go together. Not the other way around. Things were getting messed up. I had to do something to stop this madness. But what could I do? Everything I try to come up with just seems to get worse.

Ron was absolutely speechless. He was petrified beyond all measures. Oh she was really good. Everytime Ron tries to get her attention she finds some way around it.

Before I knew what was happening Hermione turned on her heel and once again went up the stairs. She seemed to have some mind control over Ron. And it always happened in the Common Room.

"Why do bad things happen to me?" Ron asked frustrated.

"It doesn't! Bad things happen to me!" I replied.

"Well … you know what I mean. It's not fair! She can always tell what I am going to do next." He was getting angrier. "Well if she wants it that way then I'm going to play that game as well."

This was not going to be good for Ron, Hermione, or myself.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. And I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a month. I was really busy. This time I made sure everything was spell checked so hopefully there is no grammatical errors. And next month I'm even going to be even busier. Well I love you all and please … please … _please_ review.**


	3. Hermione's date

**A/N: Why hello there everybody. I am thrilled that those who reviewed loved my last chapter. I thought it would be quite amusing to see Ron fail at his plan because obviously Hermione is to smart to actually fall for it.**

**Now for my shout outs... Which I must say is one of the best things about writing a fanfiction.**

**Dany Granger Weasley: He did deserve what he got didn't he? If I were one of you guys I would be laughing hysterically. He did hurt Hermione in a way. But she was strong enough not to show him her feelings. And don't worry they will get together in the end. It wouldn't be a Ron and Hermione fluff if they didn't. I'm ecstatic to hear that you're going to keep reading. I love ya—**

**_Tammy_(A.K.A. Ron's goddess)**

**Lady Pyrefly: How is it you can read my mind? I was going to have someone else actually go with Hermione. And you are not a loser. If anything you are my star reader. That's what I absolutely love about you. You have read more of my stories than anybody else has I know. I'm extremely glad you're patient. You must actually live on huh? That's okay though. It's been such a long time since I visited this site. But don't worry, I'm updating sooner than normal. Love ya too—**

_**Tammy**_

**Yami and Hikari Kaiume: They are going to kill each other aren't they? It's actually rather funny and humorous. Isn't it great? Love from—**

_**Tammy**_

**sjpgurl: I was almost laughing when I saw you're review. I thought it was the cutest thing. Seriously though. I could almost picture this girl in front of the computer laughing her head off. It was quite good.**

**With lots of love—**

_**Tammy**_

**And now with all that said I can get on with my story.**

**Chapter 3: Hermione's date**

Things were not looking good for Ron and Hermione and everything seemed to be completely going the opposite way then the direction it was suppose to be going. Ron was absolutely furious with Hermione for humiliating him like that, and Hermione was upset with Ron for getting a date to the Turnaround Ball. She'd never admit it though. But I could certainly tell since she would glare at Ron from behind his back.

I tried to talk to her but she was sick and tired of me trying to get her to go with Ron. "I don't even want to hear it," she said one afternoon before going to Arithmancy. "And besides why do you even care if I go with Ron?"

"Because I know you guys like each other and you belong together." I replied as I looked at my watch checking to see how I was doing on time.

"Well it's really none of your business who I ask to the ball anyway. I know you have a sincere heart Harry but he's just not interested. I have to get to class before I'm late. I'll see you later Harry." She scurried off to Arithmancy while I ended up going to Potion's. I still had to take that dumb class if I wanted to fulfill my dream of being and Auror. Otherwise I would have given that subject up a _long_ time ago.

As I sat there in Potion's listening to Snape I began to think how if Hermione was in my position she would handle this. And then it came to me. I really didn't have to do anything. It's other people that would have to do something about it. All I had to do was make sure these people would carry out the plan. **(A/N: I know it sounds really confusing but I'm not actually going to tell you what it is. If you want to know you'll have to keep reading.)**

Ron and I headed toward lunch after Potion's and we met Hermione there. _She _of course looked happier she looked when her and Ron had that nasty row a while back. "I did it!"

"Did what?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I have a date to the Turnaround ball." Hermione said almost dropping her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in all the excitement.

Wow! This was going better than I had expected. I certainly hadn't expected her to get a date so soon. But I'm glad I had time to think start my plan on hooking up those two.

"That's great!" I said looking happy for her and earning a glare from Ron.

"Who is it?" He asked a little _to_ harshly.

"Dean Thomas!"

"Why the bloody heck **(A/N: Sorry I don't swear.) **would you want to go with that bloke?"

Hermione gave a loud-long sigh in seeing Ron acting so pathetic _again_. "Because Dean is nice and I think he would know how to treat a lady."

"And I _don't_ know how to treat a lady?"

Oh boy this was turning into another row. I took a bite out of my cheesecake and turned to one another to listen to more. This was even better than _Boy Meets World_. (**A/N: My favorite TV show). **

"Do I _have _to remind you about the Yule ball? I mean the way you treated Padma? Everyone thought that you were an insensitive prat."

"What does she have to do with all of this?"

"I was just trying to get my point across." Hermione retorted forgetting about he uneaten P.B and J.

This was just getting ridiculous. I had to put a stop to their constant bickering. "Umm…. Guys?" I started, "everyone is staring at you—"

"—SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison cutting Harry off.

Ron continued on with their so-called 'discussion'. "Well if I'm such an insensitive prat why do you even bother to hang out with me?"

Now everybody who was _anybody_ was looking at him or her. Hermione was silent for a moment while trying to find an answer to that. Finally she said, "you know I have no idea why I bother to hang out with you." She put her sandwich back on the plate and hurried out of the great hall.

I looked back at Ron just as he said, "girl's I'll never understand them." He too completely lost his appetite.

I sat there and looked at him. "Do you think we should get to Transfiguration?"

He nodded and the pair of them got up and headed for McGonagall's class.

Thing's were really not looking well for either Ron or Hermione. I just hope I could pull this off without them suspecting a single thing.

**A/N: The reason why I keep writing all of these sappy love stories is because I don't have a date to prom and I'm just freaking out. Maybe I should have an anti-prom party. You know why? Because guys suck. And I would already have a date to prom if my mom actually let me go with someone who wasn't Mormon. Oh well, I guess that means I won't be going anyway.**

**Now that I got _that_ off my chest … I hope you liked this chapter. But as I keep writing they get worse and worse don't they? I don't intend to do that, it just happens that way because I want you guys to be able to see the hurt in both of their faces. Well you know what to do. Review! Love y'all.**

**_Tammy_**


	4. Harry's Plan

**A/N: I am really happy with the reviews I got! A special thanks to everyone that reviewed. It's been a really hard day because I found out that my Astronomy teacher from last semester has leukemia and I'm taking it pretty hard. **

**Anyway, to more pleasanter things. My usual shout outs.**

**Lady Pyrefly: I have no idea why I wanted to go to prom. I think it's because I have always wanted to go to prom since none of my sisters went. I would kind of like to break the tradition. And sophomores would be able to go to prom if an older student asked them. Even freshmen could go. Your day will come. I'm sure any guy would love to take you. You're such a sweetheart.**

**Sjpgurl: I know it's amusing isn't it? Everything seems to be crashing down upon Harry. **

**NeVeRmInD2: I'm glad you can't wait that kind of attitude gives me the motivation I need for my fanfiction. Keep reviewing.**

**Yami and Hikari Kaiume: I know it's a little late to wish you a happy Easter, so I'll do it anyway. HAPPY EASTER! I already ate all of my candy. And it was delicious. And you two are certainly no idiots if you have the guts to review my pathetic story.**

**swimminggodess21: Boy Meets World is definitely a classic. I still watch reruns like everyday. I just saw the episode where Cory and Topanga relate their wedding. I know I'm a freak. What else is knew? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Crazy Mokis: Of course I'm planning on posting more chapters. Why wouldn't I be? Actually truth is I post every 1-2 days. Sometimes more if I have writers block. Besides I had a term paper to work on. And I don't think I got a very good grade because I just threw it all together instead of taking my time. And thanks for the review. I hope you'll keep reading.**

**Chapter 4: Harry's Plan**

If this goes well I'm going to ask Luna out, I kept telling myself as I sat there in Transfiguration separating Ron and Hermione. They were now completely ignoring each other as if they've never met.

I tried so hard to go between the two to get them to talk. So far it wasn't working. "Hermione," I said one afternoon, cornering her in the library. "I know you like Ron, but the way things are going with him . . . I'm not sure you're ever going to be with him."

I was definitely hoping this tac tic would work. Boy was I ever wrong.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, "when are you going to learn? Just stop bothering us. It's not going to happen! I don't like him and he doesn't like me!" Now she was really starting to shake with rage. "We obviously don't like each other or else we'd be going to the ball together."

I left Hermione and went to go find Ron. If I couldn't find my way around Hermione's stubbornness than maybe I could get to Ron. After all the guy is suppose to make the first move. Or at least when the girl gives him the signal.

"Bud out Harry! Said Ron after I started talking about Hermione.

"But Ron—" I started to say.

Instead he cut me off, "—don't you but Ron me!"

"Just listen for a minute!"

"No Harry, you listen . . . I am so done listening to you. Don't worry! Hermione and I are going with different people. It's all for the best and no harm done." Replied Ron trying hard not to look too depressed.

This was what I was afraid of. They really are compatible. They just don't know it. And I have to be the one to remind them. Well if they weren't going to cooperate I'd have to call in reinforcements.

"Dean! Can I talk to you one on one?" I asked pulling Dean away after Herbology.

Looking quite serious Dean asked, "sure why don't we start heading for dinner?"

"Okay sounds good!" And with that we started to head to dinner. "So Dean, I hear you're going to the ball with Hermione!"

"Yeah! So?"

"So! Do you like her?" I ask trying to bring about guy talk. Believe it or not guys never talk about girl's it's usually about sports such as Quidditch.

Taken aback Dean replied, "why would you ask that? Did she tell you to ask me? Does she like me or something? Because I thought she liked Ron!"

"I'm almost positive she does . . . she just won't admit it. Which is why I'm trying to put them together. And in order to do that I need your help!" As soon as we came into the Great Hall we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What can I do?" Dean asked dishing up some stew onto his plate.

"Well before I tell you what you can do . . . can I ask you a personal question!" Dean nodded! Taking a breath I came back in, "is there a certain person you've been eyeing?"

Dean was silent and trying to avoid my eyes.

"Oh come on! I swear I won't tell anyone. It's just between you and I. No one else has to know."

Dean looked relieved. "Alright! I like Parvati. But I was hoping she'd ask me to the ball. So nothing happened. And instead Hermione asked me. Although, I did hear a rumor about her having a date already. So I told her I'd go with her and here we are. As you can see I only have friendly feelings toward her and I do not intend to do anything whatsoever at the ball."

This was exactly what I wanted to hear. I bent down and started whispering the plan to Dean. **(A/N: You don't actually think I'd tell you do you?)**

I spotted Parvati talking to Lavender and said a quick goodbye to Dean, then went over there to try to talk to her. I plopped down in the seat next to Lavender earning suspicious looks from both of the girl's.

"Sorry to interrupt," I started to say to Lavender, "but I need to talk to Parvati it's really important."

Lavender gave me a haughty look as if I was being rude, and departed.

Turning to Parvati I asked, "so I hear you're going to the ball with Ron."

"So?" She asked sounding just like Dean. I guess Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones who truly were compatible.

"So, I was wondering if you like him."

Now this time she gave me a suspicious look. "Why would you think that! Did he send you over hear to find out? Why couldn't he just ask me himself?"

This was really freaky. Parvati and Dean truly _are _compatible. "He didn't send me over hear. I came over here to ask because I am trying to set both of my best friends up."

Parvati's look relaxed and she looked relieved. "I'd never expect to date Ron! I don't even want to. The reason why I asked him to the ball was so I can make Dean jealous. But it's not working because _he's _going to the ball with Hermione!" She folded her arms as she said this and continued, "I have been trying so hard to get him to notice me. But I have been unsuccessful in every little thing I do. He obviously doesn't notice me."

Yes! This was going to work out great. I love playing matchmaker. Ron and Hermione won't know what hit them. In a low voice I told Parvati my plan. This _was _going to work and I didn't have to do anything but just sit and watch all the action.

**A/N: I am amazed** **at how much I wrote for this chapter. I started out not having anything and wounded up having almost three pages. Well that's what it seems like on my Microsoft word thing. Anyway, I need you guys to click that button right at the corner of your screen to submit a review. Hopefully you haven't forgotten. Love y'all! (Just practicing for the south in case I actually move down to Alabama.)**

**Tammy**


	5. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hello everybody! And how are we doing today? I hope all is well with my fantastic readers. I actually typed this chapter at school but I didn't have a disk. So I have to retype it. And it's most likely going to be different than what I originally wrote.**

**Now it's time for my chapterly shout outs to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Yami and Hikari Kaiume: I refuse to believe you are idiots. That's not very nice though. You're awesome people and I like you. So too bad. I love you though.**

**Gogglehead Lover: Hello! You must be a new reviewer. Thanks for hitting the submit button and reviewing. I do love Boy Meets World and I've seen every single episode and can quote just about all of it. It's too bad it's not playing anymore. I wonder what happened to them.**

**Lady Pyrefly: I'm not as nice to you as you are to me. But I really appreciate it all the same. I was just upset about prom and I shouldn't have been like that. Don't worry about it. If you do want to discuss your school's PTA with me go right ahead. I can listen. Unless I'm in class and a teacher starts to give lectures. Then I don't pay attention and just zone out. I'm not very attentive. And some day Ron and Hermione will grow up.**

**Nattieb: Hey there cutie! The plan is really quite simple and will be in this chapter. So just read and find out what it is.**

**Dawn: I can tell I'm already going to like you! I am a Boy Meets World freak and I watch like every show that isn't even playing anymore. Such as Roswell, Saved By the Bell, etc. I do like new shows to like What I like about you, Reba, Hope and Faith, 8 simple rules. And even shows on the Disney channel except for The Proud Family, Lizzie McGuire, and Even Stevens. (They keep running old episodes and it gets old.) I was never allowed to watch Buffy because of Willow and stuff. And I'd still watched Charmed if I were allowed to.**

**HPfanatic53072: You did have me going there. Is this an April Fool's prank? Because it was really quite good. Keep reviewing.**

**Sjpgurl : How are you? It is kind of cool how I have Harry playing matchmaker instead of having a saving - people - thing.**

**Violet Snicket: I really don't like the idea of Harry with Ginny so I just have him with Luna. I'm glad you feel the same way. But this idea makes everyone think that he is not shallow. Although she _did_ ask him. But he didn't say 'no'. But with the whole Ginny and Harry situation it just seems too obvious. I'm not saying it _could _happen. I'm saying that it _might _happen. You know what I'm saying?**

**I'm now on Spring Break and can do all the writing I want. Isn't that great? So without further interruptions by my shout outs. I give you the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

Everything was getting quite hectic as term ended. Teachers were piling homework on us left and right that it was almost impossible to get anything done, let alone Quidditch and the DA. **(A/N: They still have the DA but it just wasn't important to the plot. So I sort of cut it out.)**

The ball was drawing nearer and soon came to a halt. That's right . . . it was the day of the Turnaround ball. Everybody was bustling around in their dormitories trying to do last minute preparations on their wardrobe. Pupils were getting ready so they can meet there dates in the Entrance Hall for the Doors to be open promptly at nine o'clock.

Tonight was definitely going to be the night Ron and Hermione would hook up. I could feel it in my bones. Ron however, looked rather dashing in dark blue robes, and his hair was neatly slicked back making him look older and more mature. He was looking freckly and sophisticated.

Straightening up Ron asked, "so how do I look?"

I gave him the thumbs up sign. "Excellent," I replied opening the door for him. "Parvati should be waiting for you downstairs!" **(A.N: I know things may seem awkward since Harry to Parvati to the ball last year, but it couldn't be Lavender since she's dating Seamus. I didn't have anyone else I could do. It just wasn't right!)**

"But what about you? You're not ready yet!" Ron said not moving.

"I'll be down there in a minute I have to get something."

Ron looked fearful, "but – what if I say something wrong? I don't want her to hate me."

"I promise I won't be long!" I reassured him, shoving him out or the dorm and slamming it behind him. I could hear him say, "I have the feeling he's hiding something from me."

I went to my trunk and pulled out a box of chocolates and roses, since I was going to give them to Luna. Then I followed Ron and met him in the Entrance Hall. "Have they shown up yet?" I asked coming to a halt.

"No! Thank goodness!"

We waited in the Entrance Hall for about ten minutes until we heard a cough behind us. Wheeling around I met the weirdest sight I have ever seen . . . Parvati was standing there closely followed by –

"Luna?" I asked stunned. I accidentally dropped the roses and hadn't realized that my jaw was open. I was stunned. That certainly didn't _look_ like Luna! Because her hair was also slicked back and tied in a delicate know. She was looking absolutely gorgeous in her gold robes.

I looked down at my own robes and realized they were a metallic silver color. We actually matched. Maybe we were compatible as well.

Finding my voice at last I replied blushing, "you look wonderful! And these are for you!"

Taking the roses she said, "Thank you!" She wasn't even blushing. "But I don't deserve all the credit . . . Parvati did it!"

Finally looking away from the radiant Luna I turned to Ron. He hadn't said anything to Parvati or made any comments about how beautiful she looked. He wasn't even looking at her. Instead he was turning every direction as if trying to locate somebody. I couldn't help but think this was going to be another Yule Ball disaster.

The doors to the Great Hall opened. Turning back to Luna I offered her my arm. She took it and we entered the beautifully decorated Great Hall.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know I didn't put Harry's plan in here like I said. But April fools. I know it's too late for an April Fool's prank but I didn't get to do one. Well I better let you all review.**


	6. The Ball

**A/N: Hello again everybody who was kind enough to review! I'm sorry this took so long but once again I had writers block. I couldn't work past it until now.**

**On to other business, I would like to do my routine of shout outs to the people that I love. So here it is, SHOUT OUT! JK!**

**Summerxkiss2: You wanted to know about the ball and everybody hooking up with the right companion correct? Well as to that! I can't tell you. But you have a pretty good guess about what is going on.**

**One With A Constant Sugar High: I know it was cut short but I just want to leave you guys in suspense. It's so much fun that way.**

**Suckr4romance81789: Like I have been saying! I'm sorry I didn't do much last chapter but I didn't want to get to that part yet because I wasn't quite ready.**

**Violet Snicket: You're not the only one who's anxious to see what the plan is. A lot of people are hounding me because they still don't know what Harry's plan is. I will get there eventually. Although, I'm not actually going to say what the plan is. Hopefully you'll be able to figure it out by the end of the story. And please don't be mad at me. I'm trying the best I can. Sjpgurl: Hey there cutie! I'm glad everything is going well for you. But why were you on crutches? I hope whatever happened didn't hurt too much. Although, I know it must've been pretty painful. How long have you been on the crutches? I've never even broken a bone in my body. I've also never had the chicken pox and I'm only seventeen. **

**Lady Pyrefly: Relax! Of course I know about the plan! I'm the one that invented it! I like the fact that Harry and Luna are matched as well. I thought silver and gold would be the perfect color. Although, in a way there's still a bit of weirdness around her.**

**Lil-goths: (Blushes) Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. It just gives me more of a reason to update. Dawn: I'm not upset about watching Buffy! I probably wouldn't even if I was allowed to. Willow and Tara were kind of scaring me when I started to watch it again. Although, I was totally bummed out when I couldn't watched anymore Charmed. I love that show. It was one of my favorites. I love watching shows about witchcraft! As you can tell because obviously I watch and read Harry Potter! You are extremely lucky because I saw your review in my folder when I was writing to Sjpgurl just now. **

**Gogglehead Lover: I am obsessed with Boy Meets World. I have seen all the episodes but I do prefer the ones when they're in their senior year and their college years. It's all a bunch of laughs but I am bummed that they aren't making any episodes and haven't for about five years now. So you're a Harry/Ginny fan? For some reason I just don't think Harry is that interested in Ginny. I read on about a Harry/Luna thing and it explained a lot of interesting facts. It's really good and carefully written.**

**Now that I'm all done with my shout out to my wonderful reviewers it's time for me to give you the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The ball**

We entered the entrance hall and found a beautifully decorated ball with Christmas lights that sparkled. Ice sculptors were placed on the ceiling of the Great Hall in the form of what appeared to be every single Hogwarts student who was at the dance. **(A/N: I thought that this would make it more interesting. But I guess I forgot to mention the fact that this is set around Christmas time.) **Pictures were being taken at the far-left corner of the Great Hall. The wall were no longer white but had a mural of Hogwarts students laughing and dancing and looking like they were having a good time.

The weird sisters were playing a classical tune as the real students in the hall took a seat at round tables. Ron, Luna, Parvati, and I all found seats on one of the outside edges. But of course the gentleman that I am pulled the seat out for Luna so she can be situated. She murmured quick "thank you" and sat. I looked over at Ron and found that he had not helped Parvati to her seat whatsoever but was looking on the menu trying to avoid conversation. Parvati didn't look like she really even cared.

Looking around the hall for Hermione to see where her and Dean were. I soon spotted them sitting with Seamus and Lavender also accompanied by Neville and Ginny. I smiled at this and wondered how this was all going to play out. If everything went well then everybody would be happy.

I turned back to Luna how was gazing at me with those light blue protuberant eyes. "So," I said starting up a conversation with her. "How are you doing in your classes?" I can not believe I started a conversation like that.

"It's really good. I'm especially exceeding in Charms. How has Defense Against the Dark Arts been for you?" She asked going along with this stupid topic of conversation.

"In my opinion, I think it is doing quite well. It's something I really want to stick with because I hope to be an Auror some day. What about you? What are you planning to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps I'll work as a Journalist for the Quibbler, you know, since he is the editor. I'm pretty sure he'll give me the job. And hopefully after that I'll hopefully be happily married with children and take care of them."

Luna smiled at the thought of this dream.

"That sounds nice and I hope to do the exact same thing some day. But I hope that it'll be my future wife that stays home. So that I can make enough money to support my family. Only I don't think I will have to with the money that my parents left me."

I looked across the table at Ron and Parvati and to my utter horror Ron was slurping down chicken soup with Parvati watching in disgust. She gave me a look that said I – can't – believe – you – set – me – up – with – this – slob.

When Luna wasn't looking I gestured my head toward the entrance hall. She nodded and made up some excuse about needing to use the powder room she got up and went to the entrance hall. Muttering that I needed to get some punch I slipped out there as well.

"Can you _believe _his manners? He's such a pig." Said Parvati as soon as I got there.

"I know . . . but I promise you'll be with Dean soon. I just really need you to do this first." I said trying to keep her playing the game.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot while saying, "you owe me big time buddy."

"I know I do. How about I do your potions homework for a month?" I asked trying to keep her interested.

Parvati unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hip. "Make it two and we'll talk!"

"Alright two it is! But I really need you to do this!"

She went into the great hall and muttered something that sounded like; "_you must really like these people!_"

I followed her into the great hall and quickly grabbed a quick glass of punch for both me and Luna and hurried back to the table where I discovered that Ron had finished eating and was now watching Dean and Hermione with jealousy written all over him.

Parvati was now eating the exact same thing Ron was. Only she was sipping the soup and looking at Ron making me realize that she's trying to prove to him that this is the way to do it. But once she realized he didn't care she just started to watch Dean and Hermione too, with which you could tell that she also was quite jealous of them.

Sighing I thought, _this is going to be a really slow night._

**A/N: Sorry I didn't want the chapter to be too terribly long. So I had to cut it up a little bit.**


	7. Pieces of me

**A/N: Hello to all of my beautiful readers and whom I love so much! How are you all doing? I hope you are well. I am just so depressed because I don't get to go to prom that is this weekend. I am so sad. Especially since I'm writing a story with a formal ball in it. Just how brilliant am I? Anyway, I'll just stop yammering and get on with doing my shout outs!**

**summerxkiss2: I'm glad you liked this last chapter. But you're right! If I did tell you all what Harry was up to then it _would _spoil the fun and surprise. But of course I had to have Ron be a slob and to have Parvati upset with his etiquette. It's actually rather funny. **

**Flair Verona: I'm updating as soon as I can. I just want to have the chance to have all of the reviews in. That way I could give my shout outs to everyone and not have someone feel left out. So it only takes a couple of days. No biggy! Peace Out!**

**SingdownthemoonHorselvr: Holy cow you have a long name. I probably couldn't even say it in one entire breath. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, of course I had to cut it short. Otherwise people would get annoyed with the chapter being _way _too long. I usually do, but there are some good stories out there where people do have stories that are either too short, or too long. Personally I can't stand either. It just has to be the right amount. But I promise you that this chapter will be longer.**

**Lady Pyrefly: What would I do without you? You're my number one reader. I swear you read every single thing I write. You're awesome . . . that's why I love you so much. And don't stress about needing more info. I'll finish this soon enough. And then I will be writing something that my friends and I have been doing. It's actually an RPG. It's really cool, and I think it would be good to do a story out of. But first I need to finish this story or else I can't work on that one. I'm going to be writing it like a screenplay because that's how we did it. And you're right . . . Parvati does need to let loose and be on the wild side. But then again, so does Hermione.**

**bl0odybrilliant: What would I do if my bestfriend didn't reply to my story? I love you Melanie . . . you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for. I hope you will read my stories because you never bother. Although, I'm still waiting until you write the rest of _Fireplace of a Felon_ because that was always your story not mine. We just shared an account for a while.**

**suckr4romance81789: I'm really glad you're a L/H shipper. Because he just doesn't seem that interested in Ginny. Like in one of the RPG's I'm currently doing with two of my friends Sara thinks that Harry and Ginny are going to end up together. I put my foot down and told her that it isn't going to happen. If anything she's going to end up with Neville.**

**One With A Constant Sugar High: Of course I'll make up for it. I'll just make the chapter longer. By adding in a few songs that all of you may know.**

**Laurel Kingsley: I'm ecstatic that you like the fact that it's Harry's point of view. I just thought it would be interesting if Ron and Hermione had a point of view from their best friend's perspective. Not many people have stories like that.**

**Silktophat: Thank you! I love the compliment you gave me. But I try my hardest to keep Ron and Hermione in character. It's not always easy but you have to try to remember what their reaction would be.**

**Gogglehead Lover: You crack me up! You're just my funniest reviewer. I really love your attitude towards the humor in my fic. Keep up the excellent work.**

**Chapter 7: Pieces of me**

As the plates cleared up and the tables and chairs magically cleared up many of the students and their dates stood up and began to head towards the dance floor. As the weird sisters started playing, I worked up the courage to ask Luna to dance. "Of course!" she replied taking my hand and walking toward the dance floor.

I looked around at Ron who was not looking at me but was looking at Hermione somewhat jealously. You could see him itching to go over to where she was dancing with Dean and clobber him. I turned back to Luna, who it seemed, had not taken her eyes off of me making me blush. Trying to talk about something else besides my classes I looked back at Ron and asked her, "do you ever think he'll ask Parvati to dance?"

She shook her head still looking at me with her protuberant eyes. Now this was really starting to make me nervous. The song that the weird sisters were playing now ended and this time it was a slow song. Somehow I gathered up the courage to offer my hand out to Luna. She took it without hesitation and we swayed to the beat of the music.

_On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And By Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me_

I never really knew how beautiful Luna Lovegood actually looked to me. She's just so perfect. Yeah, she seemed a bit weird . . . but all of the sudden it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were dancing and the people around us didn't exist.

_Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts_

Luna continued to look at me with those wonderful eyes that I had grown to love so much. Everything just seems so perfect. As I stood there gazing into her eyes I got the urge to kiss her. But I mustn't I must keep my mind on Ron and Hermione. After all . . . That's what I'm here for. **(A/N: Oh my gosh there's this huge spider in the computer room. I can't kill it. HELP ME BEFORE I DIE! JK . . . I'm such a coward when it comes to this stuff. I even freaked out when I saw the acromantulas in the second movie. And I knew it was coming too.)**

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Amazingly I was even starting to like this chick – like song. It was really starting to grow on me. Especially when I listened to the lyrics.

I managed to strike up a conversation yet again. "You like absolutely stunning tonight!"

"Thank you! But I must admit . . . this is rather different then what I am used to." She replied looking at her robes.

_I am moody and messy  
I get restless and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

Looking at her robes and then at mine I said, "I think we match rather well. As if we go together."

You can tell Luna didn't expect that at all.

"What are you trying to say Harry?"

_When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy, its your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there._

I sighed and forced myself to look at her. This certainly wasn't an easy task. "What I'm tr — trying to s — say . . . . Is that . . . . well . . . IfancyyouLuna." I said in one complete sentence, which sent it into a big jumble of words.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Luna apologized leaning her head forward and bringing her ear to my mouth.

Why was she making this so hard? This isn't fair! Why do guys have to be the ones to tell their feelings first? Why couldn't girl's do it?

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash  
You're all I have_

At last I worked up the courage to finally tell her. "I said is that I fancy you." What did I have to blush? Why? Now the secret is out and I have to deal with her laughing her head off at my stupidity.

But surprisingly she didn't blush. On the contrary she said, "I fancy you too Harry!"

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

I was so happy I would have skipped had it not been for me holding onto Luna. This was definitely going to be the greatest night of my existence. This was even better than when Cho Chang kissed me last year.

Luna looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked confused.

_How do you know?  
Everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
Yea_

"Aren't you going to kiss me now?" Luna asked looking up at me.

This shocked me quite a bit. This was definitely not something I had thought of. However, in my humble opinion I would absolutely love to kiss Luna. But my mind was suppose to be somewhere else. Like on Ron and Hermione for instance.

But, who said anything about Harry not having any fun? Well I certainly didn't. **(A/N: I meant for Harry to speak in third person. That's how it should be.)**

_On a Monday I am waiting  
By Tuesday I am fading  
Into your arms  
So I can breathe_

_Oh what the heck_ . . . I told myself finally making up my bloody mind. I seized Luna and kissed her full force on the lips. It was pure bliss. Surprisingly I enjoyed it because this is how it's meant to be. It was perfect. We were so full of passion.

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
Pieces, pieces, pieces of me _

As the song ended, I let go of Luna at last and waited for a slap in the face. But, of course she _did _want me to kiss her. So I did. However, she didn't slap me at all. But smiled and replied, "that was nice! Shall we go sit down?"

We went back to where Ron and Parvati were sitting who were looking miserable by the second. What a prat, doesn't he know how to treat a lady? I wondered how this would play out with Hermione.

**A/N: I told you it would be longer. Now you don't have to get on my case. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you did because this didn't have much Ron and Hermione did it? Well, I'm sorry but . . . I thought I would add a little bit of Harry and Luna hooking up. But of course Ron and Hermione are the main characters in this story definitely.**

**Hey I had a quick question for all of you. Does anybody here want to be my beta? I would really appreciate that. If you would be interested you can e – mail me at thank you.**


	8. Stupid Pointless arguments

**A/N: I am so surprised that I got six reviews. I mean, for the last chapter I only got ten. Cries WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY READERS? **

**Lady Pyrefly: I'm really sorry but I already have a beta. Although, I don't like Ashlee Simpson either, I just really like the song and I thought it was perfect for that chapter. I had absolutely no idea she was lip-syncing. What a faker, I can not believe anybody would do that and take all the credit for doing somebody else's work. That is extremely heartless. I am glad she got caught. Serves her right. And don't worry, eventually the Ron and Hermione thing will come. I'm just not quite sure how I will put them together. But that's all I'm telling you. I promise they will be together. I'm pretty sure you've read most of my stories. Anyway, I'll talk atcha later.**

**FlairVerona: You didn't even get a chance to go to prom even as a senior? I am so sorry, that has to be horrible. I'm glad you're doing okay. All I did that night was just go to see A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, and we went to dinner. But that's about it. I'm glad you are a Harry/Luna fan like me. That only shows we are like in state of mind.**

**suckr4romance81789: Ron and Hermione are going to happen eventually. Although, you won't really see any in this chapter except for the time that they are arguing. I just love pairing random people up. It's so much fun.**

**Silktophat: I'm glad you really liked the song I chose. That just made me happy. But the actual reason why I added it was because I just had it stuck in my head. But now that I look back on it I realize that you're right, it was pretty good with all the emotional stuff. Thanks for the encouragement. And did you really fall out of your chair? That is hilarious. I almost fell of my chair when I read your review. It got me laughing extremely hard.**

**SingdownthemoonHorselvr: I'm glad you've grown accustomed to long names. But all I do is just copy and paste it from the review because I'm afraid I'll leave a letter out. I really hate it when I spell things wrong. I type so fast that it's hard not to. But you don't have to worry about the whole beta thing. I already have one. And she's really good at it because she's had a lot of experiences with it. She even looked over this chapter. So it should be a much better chapter whereas detailing and stuff go. I'm not saying that I think you would be bad. I think you'd be rather good. Anyway, I'll stop talking now.**

**Gogglehead Lover: That's a cool phrase! "Happy – go – lucky attitude" or whatever you said. I know it's good to get distracted sometimes. I believe that it just gives you more reasons to clear your mind. I'm really sorry I haven't read your fanfiction yet. I've been so busy I haven't been able to juggle many things around. I honestly haven't read very many fanfictions lately because I have been so busy with putting new carpet in and moving things around. My family and I are moving pretty soon. **

**And without further ado I give you –**

**Chapter 8: Stupid - Pointless Arguments  
**

Luna and I retook our seats by Ron and Parvati; Parvati was giving me looks again pleading with me to fix the situation I had gotten her in. Finally giving up she turned to Ron and said, "Why don't we go and dance Ron?"

"Huh?" He asked bluntly not taking his eyes off of Dean and Hermione.

"Let's go and dance!" And without waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I watched as Parvati swung Ron around the room with her, his arms flailing out. It was actually quite funny and Hermione, I noticed, was trying hard not to burst out with laughter. I was happy to see she found this as amusing as I did, although when Dean caught her attention and she turned back to him reluctantly.

Making up some excuse to Luna I walked over to Dean and Hermione's table. Hermione of course went to the bathroom and the other couple that was sitting with them (which happened to be Seamus and Lavender) was also on the dance floor dancing. I sat next to Dean.

"So why haven't you asked Parvati to dance?" I said at once.

"Because I'm afraid she'd say 'no!'" he replied miserably.

I took in a deep breath and said, "Look! I know she likes you . . . she's having a horrible time with Ron. She'd be ecstatic if you asked her to dance you would pretty much be saving her life. Besides you know perfectly well that I'm trying to get Ron and Hermione together. So why don't you just heed me and go ask her to dance?"

Dean stood up and his chair hit the ground with a loud BANG. Several people on the dance floor or off the dance floor looked around for the cause of the noise. Yet Dean didn't care. Instead he said, "You're exactly right Harry. I should ask her to dance."

And without any hesitation at all he went right up to Parvati and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked holding out a hand for Parvati to take.

Parvati was beaming with glee. She dropped Ron on the floor and took Dean's hand. This time she wasn't leading but was swaying steadily to the music.

Man I am good! I really should think about going into the match making business, but since that's actually a chick job I think I'll stick with Auror training after Hogwarts.

Ron got up and rubbed his head his eyes scanned the hall and seeing me he made his way to the table. "Why did I come with her again?" he asked sitting down

"Because Hermione didn't ask you!" I said knowingly.

"Oh yeah!"

Just then Hermione came back into the Great Hall and noticed that her date was not where she left him. Spotting Ron and I at the table where she was currently supposed to be eating at she sat down.

"Where's Dean?" she asked breathlessly.

I pointed to the dance floor where she was able to locate her date and his new partner. "Oh, so they're dancing together huh?" she said not sounding the least bit hurt.

I nodded trying hard not to smile because of my evil – genius plan.

However Ron said, "You're not jealous because your boyfriend is dancing with somebody else are you?"

Hermione just looked at him like she couldn't believe he had said that. I slapped my head with my hand because of his stupidity. This was going to turn into another stupid – pointless argument.

"Of course not! He could dance with whom ever he wants!" exclaimed Hermione shrugging. I could tell she was trying not to argue which I was eternally grateful for that.

But Ron was a different story. "Why do you always have to lie?"

Now this last phrase sent Hermione into array. "Excuse me? I don't lie Ronald. I always tell you and Harry everything. Why do you insist I am in every relationship with someone I go to a stupid dance with?"

I looked around praying that nobody was looking this particular direction.

"Because that's usually what you do. You always go on a date with some stupid guy and end up getting hurt." Ron nearly shouted.

If only Ron would shut his big mouth before he says something to really upset Hermione. I started to cut in. "Uh . . .guys? Is it possible you –"

"—SHUT UP HARRY!" They said in unison as they turned to look at him.

I backed off and returned to my table where I had left Luna. I was threw getting involved in their little arguments, I am now officially sick of it. If they wanted to screw up their friendship that is fine by me, I am not going to get in the way. But, I considered, that would mean I would also have to give up my newfound talent in matchmaking.

I glanced at Luna and noticed she was looking at Ron and Hermione having their row since that was the most exciting thing that was going on there. We could still here everything they were saying.

"Tell me how I always end up getting hurt." Hermione asked Ron calmly.

Ron counted on his fingers, "Let's see. There was the Yule Ball incident." He put down a finger. "You were upset with that. You ended up crying at the end of the night. And then there was this one. You're getting all haughty again. And I predict you're going to get upset over this too."

Hermione's voice was shaking. "You know what Ron? You're the only one who made that night and this night a complete disaster." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great hall yet again.

I banged my head on the table. "Oh boy!" I said resignedly grateful for Luna's comforting hands on my back.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now for the bad news, I may not be writing for a while because I'll probably be at my sisters' house because of the new carpet that is giving me an awful headache. I think I'll go out to dinner. I mean, my family for some reason is getting KFC. I hate KFC, maybe I'll go to Burger King or something like that. Gotta run! Love ya!**


	9. Apologies

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to write anything to you guys so I am doing a repost of this chapter just so I can give my shout outs. I have been extremely busy. I've also been quite depressed because one of my friends died from getting hit by a car. And it's affected me in the worst possible way. My best friend had to upload this chapter straight from my e – mail so I didn't have time to give my shout outs. So here it goes.**

**Silktophat: I am so glad you like this chapter. The carpet in my house is a mixture of colors all thrown in. Such as white, grey, green, blue, etc. It actually ties in with the rest of the house and it looks pretty dang good. **

**Lady Pyrefly: Who is this PETA of which you speak? Ron and Hermione are pretty much together. Although, I think I will add another chapter just for grins and giggles. **

**Sucker4romance81789: I guess it is quite entertaining. I think Luna has the right idea too. **

**Flair Verona: You were actually in a situation at one point? Do tell! If you don't mind doing that. So I'm guessing you actually set somebody up? Because one of my friends did that to me and my ex – boyfriend and now we can't stand each other. Matchmaking is not her thing. **

**Gogglehead Lover: Yea . . . You're happy – go – lucky again. I wish I was. I could use some of that. Ever since this tragedy it's all I could think about. I have been thinking about death a lot lately. I'm not necessarily afraid to die. What I fear most is the pain that death brings, which depends on how you die. **

**Yami and Hikari Kaiume: I'm so sorry your chair broke. But I already have a beta reader. You really got 27 reviews? I wish I had that much. Sometimes I feel like nobody loves me. You're so cute sometimes you know? **

**Ronluver70: I have been so busy I have barely updated. I'm trying as hard as I can.**

**Chapter 9: Apologies  
**

Ron came back to our table and sat down, putting his head on the table he moaned. I could just imagine how he felt about the argument. The look in his eye told me that he had lost one of his best friends, for good this time. And not just any friend . . . the woman that he loved and cared about more than anything else.

Hermione came back into the room and started dancing once again with Dean. Parvati had come back and sat next to Ron. I gave her a puzzled look and she just shook her head indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't anything go right?

It was time to take things into account. I was going to set more than one couple up tonight even if it killed me. Quickly standing up and my chair fell to the ground. The noise made Ron jump and I quickly said, "I really think you ought to talk to Hermione."

Ron looked as if I had made a sick suggestion. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "She'll kill me if I even try."

Parvati too stood up. "Harry's right. You wouldn't want to lose a friend like Hermione now, would you? _Especially_ if she's the girl you love."

"If I love her? You guys are making it sound like I'm going to ask her to marry me – well for your information we're not dating, we never have and we never will."

I dropped my jaw and wondered how truly dense Ron could be.

"Why don't you just admit it? Tell Hermione how you really feel and stop acting like a big baby. If you don't make up with her now then you never will." I said this all in one breath.

Nodding in agreement Parvati dragged him over to where Dean and Hermione were. Tapping them on the shoulders she said, "Ron has something to tell Hermione."

Glaring at Parvati then glancing back to Hermione, Ron said, "Can we talk somewhere?"

Hermione thought for a moment that this would lead to another row but she nodded and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

Luna and I followed trying to duck out of the Great Hall. We noticed that they were heading outside where they figured they wouldn't be overheard. But with the music in the Great Hall, how can you hear anyway?

We went behind the nearest bush as quietly as we could so that they wouldn't notice us. I gave Luna an extendable ear that Fred and George had given I was such a big help to their financial support.

"Look Hermione" Ron started not looking at Hermione and avoiding her eyes at all cost, "I just wanted to say that – I am really sorry for those nasty things that I said. I didn't mean them. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the stupid bloke that I am."

I expected Hermione to blow up at him for his rudeness, but instead she smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said also. But I don't understand why you get so mad at me for showing up at a dance with a guy:

Even through the darkness I could tell that Ron's eyes were getting bigger. "Umm . . . I don't know." He stumbled "I guess you can say it's my brotherly instincts."

Quickly putting a spit wad into the extendable ears I spit it at him.

"Hey!" He shouted looking for the source of the disturbance. He must guessed I was there. I saw him notice the extendable ears was located and followed it all the way to the bush where Luna and I were sitting and listening.

"Hey what?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Nothing!" said Ron turning back to Hermione.

There was a long pause and many glances between both Luna and I as we noticed that there was a slow song that began to play. "W – would you like to dance?" stuttered Ron offering his hand which was shaking.

Surprised Hermione took it without hesitating, and they fit perfectly together. Everything seemed so perfect as they swayed to the music.

_I'm so tired of being here _

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

As we just sat there and watched them we noticed that they hadn't taken their eyes off of one another. They were smiling and looking happy. This is the happiest I have ever seen them in a long time. Since Hermione is always studying twenty – four hours a day, and Ron was feeling so down on himself because he has absolutely no money.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"You know Ron! I was surprised when you asked me to dance!" she said breaking the long awaited silence.

"And why's that?"

"Because I never imagined you _ever _being this close to me, even if I _did _want you to be." Hermione replied blushing so badly she was literally the color of Ron's hair.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I looked over and saw Luna practically crying because she was so moved. She couldn't believe Hermione had just told him that she liked him. I pleaded with Ron in my head, begging him to understand what Hermione was saying.

"I had no idea you wanted me close." Ron said with new found confidence. "Otherwise I would have done it a long time ago. I've liked you for a long time now Hermione." Ron admitted blushing just as badly his dance partner.

_You used to captivate me _

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

Hermione was getting a little teary now. But this time it was a good teary cry.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Exactly how long have you liked me?" she asked curiously.

"Since the first time I ever saw you. I'd say it was love at first sight."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Hermione sniffed and said, "That's how long I've like you too."

Ron looked so relieved, "If I knew that, we could have hooked up sooner."

"But if we did that then we'd probably be broken up by now."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

All of me

_All of me_

"You know you really should let destiny run your course for you." Hermione said.

Hermione lost her composure at that precise moment and kissed him.


End file.
